Problem: Daniel starts counting at 24, and he counts by fours. If 24 is the 1st number that Daniel counts. what is the 8th number that he counts?
Solution: What is the first number that he counts? $24$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&24 + 4 \\ &= 28\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&24 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 24 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 32\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&24 + (7\times4) \\ &= 24 + 28 \\ &= 52\end{align*}$